1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for a wireless local area network (WLAN), and more specifically, to a wireless antenna that can be rotated by a motor for improving signal reception of the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, wireless communication networks have experienced great growth. In addition to mobile phone networks, wireless computer networks are now rapidly gaining in popularity. While cable has traditionally been used for wiring local area networks (LANs), the introduction of the wireless LAN (WLAN) has allowed users to freely carry computing devices around within the area of the WLAN while still being connected to the network.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a host computer 10 connected to a WLAN according to the prior art. The host computer 10 may be any computing device that is able to connect to a network, such as a notebook computer, desktop computer, or a PDA. The host computer 10 is connected to a wireless communication card 20 for allowing the host computer 10 to communicate with the WLAN. The wireless communication card 20 comprises a housing 22 and an antenna 30 disposed on the housing 22. The housing 22 may be connected to the host computer 10 through a PCMCIA slot, a USB port, etc. The antenna 30 is disposed on the housing 22 in such a way that the antenna 30 is approximately perpendicular to a surface that the host computer 10 is placed on.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram of the wireless communication card 20 connected to the host computer 10 according to the prior art. The wireless communication card 20 contains a transceiver 26 electrically connected to the antenna 30 for transmitting and receiving wireless signals through the antenna 30. A signal sensor 28 is electrically connected to the transceiver 26 for detecting strength of wireless signals received by the wireless communication card 20. The signal sensor 28 will output a feedback signal FD to a controller 24 for notifying the controller 24 of the strength of the received wireless signals. According to the strength of the signal detected by the signal sensor 28, the controller 24 will vary the magnitude of a control current ic. For instance, if the signal sensor 28 detects a weak signal, the controller 24 will then increase the magnitude of the control current ic for increasing the strength of the wireless signals.
Inserting the wireless communication card 20 into the host computer 10 allows the host computer 10 to quickly connect to a WLAN. Unfortunately, the antenna 30 of the wireless communication card 20 is fixed, and cannot be repositioned for improving the strength of wireless signals transmitted and received by the wireless communication card 20.
Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are perspective diagrams of a WLAN stick 40 according to the prior art. The WLAN stick 40 comprises a housing 42 and a connector 44 formed on the housing 42. The connector 44, such as a USB connector, is used for connecting the WLAN stick 40 to a host computer and allowing the host computer to communicate with the WLAN through the WLAN stick 40. The WLAN stick 40 also includes an antenna 50 connected to the housing 42 with a rotatable hinge 48. As shown in FIG. 3, the antenna 50 is rotated outwards from the housing 42 of the WLAN stick 40 for improving the reception of wireless signals. The antenna 50 can also be rotated towards the housing 42 until the antenna 50 rests in a cavity 46 of the housing 42, as shown in FIG. 4. Rotating the antenna 50 along the hinge 48 allows the antenna 50 to positioned at an angle which provides optimum strength of signals transmitted to and received from the WLAN.
Unfortunately, the antenna 50 can only be rotated about one axis, which prevents the antenna 50 from being rotated about other axes for further improving the signal strength. Also, the antenna 50 has to be rotated manually, and a user of the WLAN stick 40 has a hard time knowing exactly what the optimum angle of the antenna 50 is. A trial and error process is usually required, with the user positioning the antenna 50 at a chosen angle, determining if the resulting signal strength is sufficient, and repositioning the antenna 50 if necessary.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a wireless communication device with a motorized rotatable wireless antenna in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, a wireless communication device includes a housing, an antenna, and a transceiver for transmitting and receiving wireless signals through the antenna. The wireless communication device also includes a first hinge connecting the antenna to the housing for allowing the antenna to rotate about a first axis with respect to the housing, a first motor for rotating the antenna about the first axis with respect to the housing, and a control circuit for controlling the first motor to rotate the antenna for scanning reception of wireless signals as the antenna is rotated at different angles.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the wireless communication device has the first motor for rotating the antenna about the first axis for automatically scanning signal strength when the antenna is positioned at different angles, and for rotating the antenna to an angle that provides best signal strength.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.